trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS San Diego
USS San Diego NCC- 99548 Dolphin Class (Fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Galaxy class cruisers. Disodium means swan necks are out. Unlike its cousin the Manta the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is built with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE system (Blue Dolphin) which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 20 range. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *Duration 2000 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1200 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds7 Max wf Ds9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2000 -- Class 12 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2000 -- Class 12 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 1000 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Personnel *'CO:' Captain Miriah Katasai: Kllingon/GO cross. A happy medium between Klingon and GOW. Uses the cross culture freedom ruthlessly. Her command style is slightly too lax on the rules, and has a tenancy to use the Klingon thing when it is to her advantage. * T'Pina: Miriah and Kevas' daughter. A 1/4 Klingon, 1/4 GOW, 1/4 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid girl. Add 1/4 Vulcan in attitude, at least. Mildly Empathic. Probably one of the more Cosmopolitan beings in the Galaxy, T'Pina has the entire San Diego as aunts and uncles. *'XO:' Commander Fiutato Duro Correttamente: Male Avanya (Avanya Defense Command Exchange officer.) Curious and open like most of his kind. Correttamente is not as easy going as the Captain where procedure and rules are concerned. If you violate said you have better have a damn good reason. However a damn good reason will be reason enough. *'Opps:' Lt. Cmd. Brekka Di: Bajorian female Bouncy, energetic, She is a former Bajoran resistance fighter *'CpO:' Commander Prometheus: Alien AI housed in a Crystalmind system. Prometheus appears as a 12 year old boy. He has a Builder soft tool Light Bee. *'CENG:' Lt. Cmd. Corren Targ: Male Boilian Blunt hard working engineer that resembles a blue wall. Newly minted Disodium expert. He is considered among the top of the field. Targ does not work well with others. He knows, and expects you to know too. * PO Mikki: GOW. very earnest and works hard to perfect her craft. *'CS/T:' Warrior Patton: Human Klingon male. Miriah's sworn man. From the Great Orion sector Patton is a Human male raised as a Klingon, and a damn good one. Rates about a 8.6 on the badass scale. This gets a frequent workout as Real Klingons violently disagree. * Warrior Farq: Klingon male Miriah's sworn man. A Klingon from House Ph'arT that felt he was dishonorably treated by his house Lord. He holds Right of Vengeance against his former House, but withholds his hand at the order of his Lady. * Lt. Tae: Capellain female, Another on of Patton's go-to Security people and his main squeeze. Picture a short, skinny wild girl. She doesn't like to wear shoes. She gets a lot of information by being subconsciously aware of vibrations of the deck. Super dexterity, stealth and observation, about an 8.5 on the badass scale. *'CSO:' '' Lt Commander Tenban:'' Male Aneilog (ADF exchange officer) A methodical scientist. He is an astrophysicist by training, but has the usual cross science training necessary to be a CSO. He lets the people good at their job be good at their job. Incompetence will get his wittering displeasure. "I don't know" is an acceptable answer and better than a bad guess. You are however expected to find out. * Zorn: Former GOM Gladiator. Zorn is a xeno-botanist and is the unofficial Ship's Florist. Zorn maxes out the Badass scale. Years of careful therapy has aided him in balancing himself, and allowing the past to recede. However, DO NOT get him started in a violent situation. *'CMO:' Lt Cmd. Matae: Vulcan female. Proper Vulcan manners *'Ship's Counselor:' Lt Cmd. Ikki Mini Panu A Cidi about 5 inches high. Uses being cuddly about like Flicilan does. Other Green Gang: Slaves that revolted in the "Great Orion sector" and came back with the Endeavor *''Ms Alpha'', Old, wise GOW Meets Li'ira and the Dannon's Green Gang as frequently as possible. Blue Gang: Aneilogs that fill various crew positions. These include Fiilan and Garban also part of Tenban's bond group. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Ships Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Starfleet